


name the constellation

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [236]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Astrology, Drabble, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Ziris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Z is trying to learn about Iris’ favorite subject, astrology.Earth AU





	name the constellation

”What constellation is that?” Z asked as they saw Iris sit in front of her telescope, while drawing what she saw onto her notebook. It was filled with scribbles, drawing, and a lot of unconnected fact only she could understand the meaning of. Z understood NOTHING about what the girl had written down, but that could also be because they weren’t a fan of astrology themself. They were more of a computer person, and loved building their own set ups and also code. Coding was one of their favorite interests.

But, even if they weren’t that interested in astrology, they loved Iris and the passion she had for it, her eyes twinkled like the very far away stars she watched with such precision and passion. It was actually beautiful, and Z really wanted to be supportive of her interests. That’s what a good datemate does. After all, astrology made Iris so happy. If they hadn’t known Iris for years, they would have never guessed that Iris found astrology thanks to homework and then just stuck with it because she found it interesting. They took a boring school homework and made an enjoyable interest out of it. This was way more complicated than before, showing just how much time Iris spent on studying the stars almost daily.

As Iris heard Z, she turned around to them, and then made sure they saw what constellation she currently pointed at.

“That’s Orion. Isn’t it beautiful? You can really see the simplicity in the stars, and that it’s actually more complex than you think, just because of said simplicity. It’s wonderful, how the stars at random just so happen to be aligned for this constellation to exist.”

Z nodded, they didn’t understand everything she told them, but the most of it, and they loved that Iris was so found of constellations. So, they took her hand in theirs, giving her a small smile.

“Yeah, I get it. It’s actually really beautiful.”


End file.
